


Spinoso imbarazzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il 'monaco' [2]
Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Monk non è il detective più facile con cui avere a che fare."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 18. Indicare qualcuno.





	Spinoso imbarazzo

"Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".

Prompt: 18. Indicare qualcuno.

Spinoso imbarazzo

“Signor Monk, la smetta… potrebbe notarci” gemette Natalie.

Il suo datore di lavoro stava in piedi, ritto accanto a lei, il braccio teso e l’indice intento a puntare l’uomo davanti a lui.

“Signor Monk, la prego. Non è educato” lo richiamò Natalie, continuando a parlare sottovoce.

“Natalie, è lui… Lui è l’assassino” ribatté Monk, indicandolo.

“Come, scusi?” domandò Natalie, sentendo un brivido freddo lungo la schiena.

< Devo chiamare la polizia prima che si accorga di noi, allora > pensò.

“Ecco come è andata così…”. Iniziò a raccontare Monk.

L’uomo si era voltato lentamente verso di loro, mentre Natalie aveva premuto due volte sul tasto di chiamata.

[107].


End file.
